


FRIENDS

by Iria97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Friends (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A GOT AU, F/M, FRIENDS UNIVERSE, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Brienne and Jaime fear taking that step from friendship to something else. But when a feeling feels so strong, it is better to let it be.[//                                                                           \\]GOT AU; FRIENDS[//                                                                           \\]All rights to Game of Thrones belong to HBO and George Martin. All rights to Friends belong to Marta Kauffman and David Crane.All rights to the story belong to me and its copying and / or adaptation is not allowed.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Hyle Hunt/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. || E.PILOT «Where it all began» ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

 **"Christmas is the time of year when we run out of money before our friends."** -Larry Wilde.

❄️❄️❄️

Now she understood why he wanted to spend New Year's Eve alone with her. Although it had always been a family date for her, Jaime invited her to spend the last minutes of the year together and she must have suspected why.

Her living room was surrounded by rose petals illuminated by the light of the Christmas tree. But the most surprising thing was to see the path that the roses made to that man with whom she had fallen in love long ago.

"Do you remember that it all started right here?" the man was hiding something behind his back but the movement he made next caused Brienne to release the air, which she was holding, in a sigh.

🧸

🧸

🧸


	2. || EP.01 "We screwed up!" ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

 **"This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone."** -Taylor Caldwell.

❄️❄️❄️

_**THANKSGIVING 2019**_  
The morning light reached her eyes waking her up on that holiday. It was not even ten o'clock and she was already awake, on that depressing day in which all her friends had decided to spend it with her relatives or partners. It was not fair! She gave more than she received, without a doubt. When she brought it up a week ago, everyone had looked pitying to see her, and that had bothered her more.

 _"Sorry, Brienne. You know I promised Theon that I was going to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family. I can't change it now. "_ even her best friend, Sansa dumped her on such a day.

But it did not matter, she planned to have dinner with a blanket watching some horror movie to forget that everyone preferred to spend that day with someone else than with her.

 _"Are you sure you'll be okay?"_ peering into her friend's room, she is drowning in questions. _"Why are you so stubborn? You could spend this date with Hyle. "_

That proposal of hers finish it off.

" _You know what he did to me, I'm not talking to him again."_ with her eyes she followed her friend as she came and went with things. _"How many days are you going to be there?"_ what she was wearing was exaggerated.

 _"But he seems sorry and very prone to a relationship. I think his bet was double-edged and he ended up in love with you. "_ Sansa turned to her and pointed to herself. _"I'm going to be there for two days, but one has to take care of her image."_

 _"Take care, you know what happened the last time you hung out with them."_ she worried about her friend so she hugged her and she felt how she hugged her back.

 _"Don't worry, the Easter disaster was because my family and his were together."_ The Starks and Greyjoys weren't known to be friendly with each other. Both families controlled the transport trade in the city of Landing and were known enemies, that did not prevent two of their children from falling in love.

Sansa walked out the door leaving her still worried, but she couldn't do anything but support her in her decisions.

She all day consumed her with back work not to think about her pathetic lonely day. She had convinced herself that it was like any other day and that she only existed to sell more food to people. But when she sat down on her couch, with a blanket, chocolates, a pizza next to her and a bottle of wine next to her, she had to dip into the alcohol to ignore those little pricks in her heart.

The movie seemed interesting for about five minutes, when she realized the darkness and that she was alone the movie seemed to turn into another concern. In the film, a stalker settled in the house of her victim and she was tormented with calls about the location of the stalker, which turned out to be a hole in the wall that was covered by a poster.

A noise at her door startled her and she tossed her glass of wine in the direction of the sound.

 _“Oh, you don't have to be so gross. It's me."_ she heard Jaime's voice and turn her lamp on to see him in front of her with a hand on his head, she had hurt him. She without thinking got up throwing everything to see what she had done to him.

 _“I-I'm sorry. I thought you were ... ”_ who was going to say he was, a stalker like in the movie. No.

 _"It's okay, I should have warned."_ Brienne approached him with some gauze pads and hydrogen peroxide.

 _"I thought you were going to spend the night with Margy."_ she invited him to sit while she healed him.

 _"Before starting the night we were already arguing."_ he winced and she looked apologetically.

_"For the same old thing?"_

_"For the same old thing."_ Brienne sat across from him and offered him a glass of wine.

 _"If you are on different levels of the relationship, why not cut it?"_ she drank from her cup and he followed suit.

 _“She doesn't understand that I don't want children or get married. We are fine how we are, why screw it up now? "_ he raised his glass in her direction. _“Let's toast to friendship. The one that doesn't ask for anything in return. "_ she clinked his glass and in that moment the night turned into a black memory.

The next morning she woke up with a headache and damn daylight on her face. Although something new was happening, her clothes were missing. She lifted the covers to meet two naked bodies and quickly covered herself. She turned slowly to meet a very familiar face.

_"Shit, when did we come up with it?"_

Her head was spinning, or was it the room. She couldn't tell it apart. But images from the night before had crowded into her head.

She did not know who had started it but they were both kissing on the sofa in her living room, from one moment to the next they got up without separating and went to her room. There they took off their clothes and a sensation reached her skin. Those kisses and caresses still burned on her skin. Above all, her gaze on his, without taking her away, they had joined in a joyous journey.

 _"No!"_ she screamed and covered her mouth rolling on the sheet. _"This can not be happening."_ she tried to get out of it but then she saw those eyes looking at her. _"Jaime."_

 _"Why am I naked in your bed?"_ he covered himself with the pillow and she knelt in front of him.

 _"Look at my face, does it look like I know more than yours?"_ She didn't want to be an edge at a time like this, but inadvertently she needed to defend herself in some way.

They were both scared when they heard the door.

 _"Sansa?"_ he asked her getting up.

_"No, she was spending a few days with Theon."_

_"Brienne!"_ they heard Sansa's voice.

 _"She,... Well, she has changed her mind."_ she saw him walk out the window and she grabbed his arm.

 _"Are you crazy? You are going to kill yourself. "_ she looked at him worried. _"Hide under the bed or in the closet."_

She didn't give any of them time to speak when they heard footsteps. Brienne released him and threw herself on the bed covering herself and pretending to be asleep.

 _"Brienne."_ she heard the broken voice of her friend and uncovered a little seeing her shattered.

 _"Sansa."_ so Sansa threw herself on top of her hugging her. Her tears wet her shoulder.

🧸

🧸

🧸


	3. || EP.02 "Pregnant by surprise" ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

 **"There is nothing sadder in this world than waking up on Christmas morning and not being a child."** -Erma Bombeck.

❄️❄️❄️

_**CHRISTMAS 2019**_  
She put a hand to her mouth trying to hold back her sobs. It couldn't be anyone else's.  
In her left hand he held a positive predictor. This changed everything or nothing. Her thoughts were scrambled and her feelings were raw.

The father of her son or daughter had made it clear that they were just friends, that it had only been a desperate horny for the fight with his partner.

 _“Brienne, they can't find out about this. Nobody."_ she put on the most practiced smile in the world and nodded.

At that moment it seemed the best to her, but her thoughts were still on him and on that stupid night. After weeks.

 _"Aren`t you ready yet? I have to get ready myself."_ Sansa's voice pulled her out of her inner world and she accidentally fired the predictor into the toilet.

 _"Yes, Yes. Wait a minute."_ she felt more fear than disgust when putting her hand in, nobody could find out about it. Obviously in the future they would know, but that day was not the time.

She hurriedly threw it into the wastebasket and left it without looking at her. If she saw the face she had, Sansa would know.

 _"We have to get things ready for the party."_ Yes, just that day they had decided to have a Christmas party.

 _"You only do it so you can be with Tyrion."_ she sat on the couch picking up her phone without paying attention to her reaction.

_“You know it. He has been avoiding me since we kissed and this is the best time to put him in his place. "_

She watched as Sansa went around the floor placing things related to Christmas. She would feel bad not helping her if she wasn't an impulsive cleaner. If she helped her, Sansa would change everything she did and scold her nonstop.

 _"Family, I'm home now."_ Sansa's little sister came in with her own keys.

_"Arya, how many times am I going to tell you to knock the door?"_

_"This is already my house, just like yours."_ she sat next to Brienne.

_"Is that how you wear for your sister's party?"_

_“Contrary to you, little sister. I am not looking for any male approval. On the contrary, I am running away from them. "_

Arya spent 24 hours a day with them, until one day she slept with the neighbor on the sidewalk in front of their,she started to run away from him. Being in front of their floor, he could see every time Arya arrived and did not waste the moment to try to flirt with her.

 _"Gengry won't come right?"_ Arya hugged Brienne placing her head on hers to watch what she was doing with her cell phone.

_“You know very well that he is.Besides our neighbor, he is our friend. "_

Thus the night arrived, between discussions of the sisters and a pensive Brienne.

 _“Arya, haven`t you finished yet? I'm pissing myself. "_ she yelled at her on the other side of the door and a hand from her shoved her into the bathroom.

_"Brienne, do you think I'm a bad sister?"_

_"Of course not, why?"_ she tried to look indifferent when she saw the predictor in her hand.

 _“Because Sansa hasn't told me anything. She always scolds me because I don`t tell her anything and now she hides this from me. "_ She saw Arya very upset and was scared when she saw her open the door. _"I'm going to face her."_

 _"No! Wait, it's not hers, it's mine. "_ She closed the door without looking at the force and the door slammed.

 _"Are you OK? What are you two doing there? "_ they listened to Sansa.

_"Nothing, Brienne asks me how her dress fits."_

That seemed to settle her since she was never heard from again.

 _"You are pregnant? Whose? Congratulations!"_ Arya didn't let her answer when she hugged her tightly.

_"I don't know if I should tell you."_

_“Is it someone I know? Yes. Someone close? Yes."_ she could see everything on her face.

 _"It's Jaime`s."_ Arya fell silent without having any reaction.

_"Jaime? Our Jaime? "_

_"Yes, who else if not?"_

_“You have to tell him! He has the right to know. "_

_"You do not understand it. He broke up with Margy because of that, he didn't want to tie himself to anyone. It is not so easy now to tell him this. "_

_“Maybe Margy wasn't the one. You don't like him? "_

A blush filled her cheeks. Of course she liked him, she kept repeating the nighttime images together in her head. But he was in another league.

_"That has nothing to do with it."_

_"What do you mean not? You are friends, you know each other since forever and if he is good in bed. You already have a husband. "_

_"Arya, we had a one-night stand."_

Of course Arya wouldn't be able to convince her. So why didn't she stop spinning it all afternoon?

The guests began to arrive little by little. And then she saw him accompanied by a curvy blonde woman, Margaery.

 _"Brienne, how long."_ she greeted her smiling.

 _"Margy, we weren't expecting you."_ she glanced at Jaime who was looking at his partner.

_"Yeah, it's quite a surprise to me too."_

_"Margy and I have returned."_

_"He has promised me that this year we will move in together."_

It might seem silly, but knowing Jaime she knew that was a big step.

🧸

🧸

🧸


	4. || EP.03 «Your baby» ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

**"The stars in the sky light up because Christmas is finally here, dreams come true and bring us happiness."**

❄️❄️❄️

_**NEW YEAR'S EVE 2019**_  
"Sansa, stop being a baby. " Arya supported her. She hadn't talked to them in all the week.

 _"How did you tell her before me?"_ she looked very offended.

_"I have already told you. She found out by herself, I didn't tell her anything. "_

_"You should still have told me."_

_"I did that a day later!"_

_"After Arya."_

_"She saw the predictor. How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_“You should tell Jaime. Imagine how he will feel if he finds out from someone else. "_

_"No."_ Arya answered her. _“That bastard showed up with someone else the night I convinced her to have a relationship. It seems like he doesn't care about their night together. "_

_"He already made that clear to her, but being a boyfriend is not the same as having a child together."_

Being with both sisters did not help her clarify so she went to the front door and opened to meet Tyrion.

_"Do you have sugar?"_

_"Yeah sure. Take it. "_ he replied without looking up from his laptop, when he looked at her he got up worried. _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I'm pregnant."_ she had no trouble telling Tyrion, she knew how smart he was and that he would support her.

 _"Should I say congratulations? You want it?"_ no one had asked her that before.

_"Of course. I'm not getting rid of him. "_

_"Does the father think the same or does he think of running away with his tail between his legs?"_ Tyrion invited her to sit next to him and grabbed her hands supporting her.

_"I-I don't know, he doesn't know."_

_“I'm not going to tell you what to do but it should be the first thing you do. If he runs away, we will break his legs so that he does not run. "_

That made her laugh. Jaime and Tyrion are brothers and imagining that was funny.

_"Thank you for listening to me. I'll tell him, yes. "_

A silence formed for a minute but she broke it.

 _"How are things with Sansa?"_ life was unfair from her friend's point of view, and he was a fool.

_“You know they don't go. She is too young for me, she should find herself a boyfriend. "_

_"That didn't stop you two sleeping together."_

Of course she knew, Sansa told her everything.

_“Even if we are sexually attracted, having a relationship is different. We are of different generations. "_

_"But you still understand each other, you laugh together, you like each other physically, and you know each other well enough to know it would work."_

_"What if it doesn't work?"_

_"How do you know that before you start? And if it works? What if you are happy? You don't have to look into the distant future, just enjoy the now together, which is what you want. "_

In that conversation they had both changed their minds. They would both follow the path they liked best, even if they suffered from the stones.

Night came and all the friends went to dinner at the house of the two brothers.

 _"Hello Margy."_ she heard Tyrion at the door. She didn't remember her anymore. _"Come, I want to show you my new acquisition."_

_'Thanks Tyrion.'_ she thought, turning to Jaime.

_"How are you?"_ she sat down next to him.

_"A little nervous if I tell you the truth."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm going to ask Marg to marry me."_

At that moment she blurred her vision. Don't ask to meddle in her life like this.

 _"Jaime."_ the girl almost threw herself on top of him and Brienne got up, leaving them alone.

 _"Brienne."_ Tyrion called out to her but she left the house without paying attention to him. On the landing he stopped her. _"Brienne, where are you going? The night has just started. "_

_“Tyrion, I know you told me that the father should know. But what if he is engaged and has his life made? "_

_“You must tell him whatever his impediments are. He is the father just like you are the mother. You are going to be a mother and no one has asked you if it would suit you. "_

As always, Tyrion made her think.

_"Be strong, Jaime is an idiot and surely he has hurt you but he would not run away."_

_"How do you know that was he?"_

_"By your face when fleeing and your face next to him."_ he turned around. _"Go home and leave the door open."_

She trusted Tyrion and listened to him.

She preferred not to turn on the light, the room was illuminated by street light. That way she wouldn't see his face when she told him.

_"Brienne? What happens?"_

_"Jaime."_ she couldn't even turn to look at him.

**_'Be strong, be strong.'_ **

_"I'm pregnant."_ she couldn't see his face but his silence killed her.

 _"Congr..."_ she cut him off earlier.

_"And its yours."_

🧸

🧸

🧸


	5. || EP. 04 «Happy to have the baby with you» ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

**"From harvest to Christmas, everything is sewing and singing."**

❄️❄️❄️

_**MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY 2020**_  
Her belly was beginning to show up, she knew that one day it was going to happen but it was rare to go from the psychological, from knowing that she was pregnant to actually noticing a living being inside her body, developing and growing .

 _"You're good?"_ asked Arya, who had settled into her house. She already seemed like she lived with them. Brienne was almost grateful because all the physical and mental help was welcome.

Jaime had taken responsibility for her pregnancy but only for that. Being honest with herself Brienne already knew that was going to happen. She knew he had matured but he wasn't going to leave his partner of five years for her. That he took care of her son or her daughter already made her happy, that the baby grew up with his/her father and he/she knew him.

She was trying to convince herself of that, but her heart was still recovering from the New Year's Eve where she had told him.

 _"What? That can not be possible."_ it was the first words he had said to her after being speechless for ten minutes.

_“I wish I wasn't telling you this but yes, it's yours. Neither I nor you can change it. "_

_"I just told you that I am going to ask my girlfriend for her hand, why haven't you told me before?"_

_"This does not affect your life, you can marry who you want."_

_"That is not what she will think."_

She watched as he sat down on a chair for air.

Brienne knew that news was not easy to take, she had hesitated at first, scared of the precipitate itself. But still it hurts her to see what hadn't even crossed his mind that she could go through after that night together.

With all her soul she tried to forget that night, for the sake of the friendship that still remained between them. At least she had the support of Sansa, Arya and surprisingly Gendry who had gotten angry for being the last to know.

 _"Are you pregnant?"_ he asked her to which the whole group of friends nodded their heads. _"How am I the last to know?"_

Just as his anger had come it had left with Arya giving him a kiss. These two had become closer after New Year's Eve, according to Arya she had talked to him all night and she saw him differently but she had not said anything about them being a couple.

 _"Do you have a craving?"_ Arya asked her and she denied. _“Holiday today you are going to have us all here, so don't worry. If someone says something out of place we break their teeth. "_ Brienne knew who she was referring to perfectly.

 _“Yes, we all know who you are talking about. By the way, do you know anything about him? "_ Sansa sat next to them.

 _"Wasn't he going to propose to Margy?"_ Arya hugged Brienne. The smallest of the Starks was very protective of her, according to her, she would love the baby as if she was her aunt so she could not let anything happen to her.

Every time she spoke to Jaime, she caressed her hand or hugged her and Brienne thanked her for seeing her as a sister too but she didn't want to make them worry about that.

_"Tyrion hasn't seen him all night."_

Brienne and Arya looked at her making Sansa blushes.

 _"You know that because you've been with him all night."_ Arya didn't miss an opportunity to tease her sister.

It did not surprise any of her that he spent the night with her girlfriend after asking for her hand. It didn't hurt Brienne as before, her friendship was stronger and she wanted to see him happy. That was trying to convince herself, she was trying to turn off the selfish and jealous side of her where seeing him with another broke her heart. Another one who was her girlfriend, she was the other one he had slept with one night. Which she had surprisingly forgiven Jaime. She must love him very much.

That Martin Luther King night the three of them lay on the couch watching cartoon movies and eating chocolate. So the three of them fell asleep hugging each other.

Brienne didn't know when she was awakened by the noise on the landing. Someone had fallen and made a horrible noise. So she got up slowly and went out to help the person who was none other than the man she was dreaming of.

 _"Jaime, are you okay?"_ she tried to help him up from her but he pushed her away from him with one hand laughing at her.

 _"Yes, Yes. I just got dizzy. "_ she hardly understood him.

 _"You're drunk?"_ she crouched in front of him.

 _"No."_ He tried to look up at her but shook his head, hitting the wall. _"Well, maybe a little bit."_

 _"Come, you need some water and then go to bed."_ With effort she managed to lift him, not because he was heavy but because he did not make it easy for her with his laugh and swinging it drunk from her.

She once in the bathroom puts him under the cold water still clothed, which he complained about her but she kept him there until she saw him a little more savvy.

 _"Why do you come like this? Something to celebrate? "_ he laughed even louder and she tried to silence him. _"Shh, Tyrion will be sleeping."_

_"Or fucking Sansa."_

Brienne ignored him and grabbed his arm to lead him to the bed.

_"You can undress?"_

He did not stop his laugh and it made her nervous.

 _"You wanna repeat?"_ she didn't even answer him and he was already undressing.

She once put him on the bed and covered it with her cork, she sighed relieved leaving the room.

 _"Brienne."_ he called her still from the bed. _“I want you to know that I love that boy, or girl. What am I happy to have with you. What is better than having a child with the woman who is your best friend and ... "_

She hadn't dared to turn around but when his words were in the air, she turned to look at him. He had fallen asleep half of his speech.

🧸

🧸

🧸


	6. || EP. 05 «Finally together» ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

 **"Happy, merry Christmas, which makes us remember the illusions of our childhood, reminds grandfather of the joys of his youth, and transports the traveler to his fireplace and to his sweet home!"** -Charles D.

❄️❄️❄️

_**EASTER 2020**_  
 _"You need something? Water? Chocolate? Milk?"_ Jaime asked her without letting her answer.

 _"No, thanks. What I want is to get out of here, I need air and walk. "_ she hides her face between the sofa cushions.

_“You know it is impossible. Pregnant women are among those at risk and among the restrictions we can hardly do anything. "_

She planned 2020 as one of the best years of her life, due to her pregnancy and her recent romance with the man she loved but a virus had intruded on her life, and everyone's. They couldn't get out, they couldn't live, they couldn't hardly breathe.

The only thing that brought out her 2020 was the company and support of all her friends, who now surrounded her. Some were at the front door and the others on the other side of the sidewalk. At last Gendry had conquered the smallest of the Starks and she spent the whole day at her sister's house and at night at her neighbor's. She was not unlike her older sister, who ran away like a child to the house across the street to be with her boyfriend.

Brienne might feel lonely if it weren't for the detail that Jaime didn't leave her side. Since that drunk night, Jaime had opened up to her and the baby. Especially her, they had a strange relationship. They seemed like a couple, they had even kissed but still did not take a step further to ask the question.

 _"Today we can do a video-conference with your father and so you talk to someone other than us."_ he had given her that idea, which made her laugh. _"What?"_

 _"And you are going to be here?"_ for some reason Jaime had begun to fear her father.

_"If you want."_

_"I want what you want."_ she liked to put him in trouble. _"Why don't you make dinner while I talk to him?"_ she saw him sigh in relief.

_"Done."_

That afternoon she was entertaining with her father, amused by scolding her own father who had found another girlfriend who was the same age as her. She wouldn't mind if she knew he was serious but since he's always like this that new girlfriend would be just one of them.

When she finished speaking, she peeked into the room where she saw very dark smoke.

 _"Jaime?"_ she got worried when she didn't see him and she coughed a little getting closer.

 _"No, Brienne stay away."_ he came out of that cloud of smoke and embraced her by the shoulders taking her to her room again. _"Shit, sorry. I was following a recipe from YouTube, this shouldn't have happened. "_

She laughed when she saw him so upset.

_“We will do the following. You open the door and windows while I order a pizza. "_

He nodded knowing it was for the best.

Once the pizza had arrived, they sat on her bed, shoulder to shoulder, to eat the pizza.

_"I don't know what happened, tonight had to be perfect."_

_"Perfect why?"_ she bites off the slice of pizza without giving it much thought.

 _"Well ... I-I wanted to."_ he got up, kneeling in front of her. _"Do you know why I broke up with Margaery?"_

 _"You never wanted to tell me."_ She denied with her head.

 _"Because she put me in the position where I had to choose between you, the baby, and her."_ Brienne puts down the pizza and looked at him worriedly.

_"Sorry, I did not know."_

_“No, it is not your fault. That that relationship dind`t work is just my fault. Because I couldn't see my life without you and the baby, but I could see my life without her. You understand me?"_

_“I can't see my life without you either. You are my friend for practically my whole life ... ”_ he interrupted her.

_"No, you don't understand. I can't see my life without you in it, romantically. "_

A silence was promulgated when Brienne did not know how to answer him.

_"I thought you only saw me as a friend."_

_"Yes, I see you as a friend, partner and mother of my son or daughter."_

_"II don't know ..."_ he shut her up, grabbing her hand.

_"Brienne, do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

🧸

🧸

🧸


	7. || EP. 06 «Thank you for existing» ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

 **“Christmas is a must. There has to be at least one day in the year to remind us that we are here for more than just ourselves. "** -Arnold E.

❄️❄️❄️

_**THANKSGIVING 2020**_  
If she looked back she would see how much hier life had changed. With a partner that she would never have imagined and a fantastic and beautiful son, that would never let her sleep. At least Jaime stayed by her side to take care of his little one as well.

 _"Little lion, please. I ask you, begging on my knees, Mom and Dad want to sleep. "_ she heard Jaime in the early morning, also the sobs of her son so she got up.

_"Will he be hungry? Should we change him? "_

_"Easy Brienne, I think he's only crying because he wants to lift the whole building up."_

When he was discovered, the boy seemed to fall asleep. Of course it was. But she didn't care, she could go on sleeping.

They would all spend that Thanksgiving day together, they had decided that parting that day was bad luck for them.

Dinner had been prepared by Sansa so it would be delicious, that reassured Brienne. Since she didn't trust anyone else for such an important dinner.

Once they were seated, everyone gave thanks for what they had. Brienne did not separate herself from her son's little crib, which she placed beside her as if he was going to dine with them.

 _"I am thankful for the impressive work that I have."_ Arya was the first.

 _"I give thanks for the woman I have by my side."_ Gendry looked at Arya and she hits him.

 _"I give thanks for the mother of my son."_ Brienne looked at him blushing.

 _"I give thanks for my son."_ she did not dare to put him in the sack too.

 _"I give thanks for my new nephew who is beautiful."_ Sansa made faces at the boy, even though he was sleeping.

 _"I give thanks for all the friends I have, who have made my life a paradise."_ they all gave Tyrion a bad look. _"What?"_

 _"You can't say that, you leave us all bad."_ Arya tossed him a piece of bread.

Between laughs and anecdotes the night ended pleasantly.

 _“If you want, we can take our nephew. You sure need a peaceful night. "_ Sansa took him from her arms when she finished breastfeeding him.

_"It is not necessary, he is still very small, I don't want to ..."_

_"Brienne."_ Tyrion interrupted her. _"We will take care of him like our nephew he is, don't worry."_

She watched as her little one came out, she didn't have to worry.

 _"Brienne."_ Jaime grabbed her by the hand leading her to her room. _"He's on the other side of the landing and with his family."_ she nodded and felt lips on her neck. _"Besides, we finally have a night to ourselves and above all calm."_

He attacked her lips before speaking. She understood, since that night they were together, no more had happened. They had had games when she was pregnant but they had never gotten together like the first time.

She felt the bed against her back and spread her legs, letting him fall on top of her. So she had the opportunity to undress him.

They were already skin to skin, their organs rubbing together making them moan. And they couldn't take it anymore, they bonded until they were carried away to climax.

🧸

🧸

🧸


	8. || EP. 07 «All your attention» ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

 **"Christmas ..... is not an event, but a part of your home that you always carry in your heart."** -Freya M.

❄️❄️❄️

_**CHRISTMAS 2020**_  
They were going to spend the first Christmas together, as a family, and so her father, his father and his siblings could not be absent. Due to the restrictions they could not be more but their friends would spend it in the brothers' apartment.

 _"Hi dad, Cersei."_ she watched as they entered. His sister was beautiful, she had thought about it when she knew they were twins. But still she had surprised her. _"Papa, you already know Brienne and the little lion."_ he walked over to them and shook his hand. _“Cersei, this is Brienne. My girlfriend. And this is Leo, our little angel. "_ he took the baby showing it to his sister.

_"Delighted Brienne, you have done a good job putting up with my brother."_

The door rattled again, now opening Brienne to meet her father.

 _"Father."_ she almost forgot that she couldn't hold him, but she shook his hand at the last moment.

_“This is a bummer. You don't know the queue I've had to be from the island. "_

After everyone introduced themselves, they went to dinner. Thanks to the magnificent cooker that she had as a friend of hers, everything had been left in a small buffet so that they did not have to sit attached.

Dinner had passed quietly, with laughter and whispering. And certainly with only one popular host, little Leo.

 _“He is getting all the attention. It's not fair, we had arranged to be handsome and he with a pacifier and a bib eats them all. "_ Jaime complained about him, making her laugh.

 _"Aren't you jealous?"_ she hugged him by the shoulders bringing their foreheads together. _"You have the most special attention."_

 _"So? Whose? "_ she gently hit him laughing, though she was interrupted by lips.

 _"You don't know how much I want us to be alone, naked, under the sheets of the bed and your legs around my waist."_ she silenced him with another kiss.

As soon as night came, Jaime did not miss the opportunity to put his baby to sleep quickly and fulfill his promise to possess her.

🧸

🧸

🧸


	9. || EP. 08 «Happy New Year» ||

🎄

🎊

🎆

 **“I don't think Christmas is necessarily about things. It's about being good to each other. "** -Carrie F.

❄️❄️❄️

_**NEW YEAR 2020**_  
Brienne got up somewhat sad. She had an argument with Jaime and she had sent him to sleep at his house.  
All because he wanted to spend New Year's Eve alone with her, and she wanted to spend New Year's Eve with her friends and him, her son.

At dinner, they had sat apart. With the bad luck that Brienne had stayed by Tyrion's side and she knew he was going to scold her for the silly fight with his brother.

_“Brienne, you both should talk about it. You are not going to be always like this and especially on New Years Eve. You have a child in common. "_

Glancing at him, she saw Jaime go out onto the landing, probably to smoke. She didn't like it when he smoked but she was nobody to forbid him.

She got up leaving her baby next to Sansa and Tyrion and went out after him. She did not see him but the door to her apartment was ajar so she leaned out and was amazed.

She now understood why he wanted to spend New Year's Eve alone with her. Although it had always been a family date for her, Jaime invited her to spend the last minutes of the year only with her and she must have suspected why.

Her living room was surrounded by rose petals illuminated by the light of the Christmas tree. But the most surprising thing was to see the path that the roses made to that man with whom she had fallen in love long ago.

 _"Do you remember that it all started right here?"_ the man was hiding something behind his back but the movement he made next caused Brienne to release the air, which she was holding, in a sigh. He knelt down holding one hand with a rose in front. _"Brienne."_

She walked towards him trying to remain passive, although a few tears had spoiled it.

 _"Jaime."_ she whispered as she reached the side of him. _"I-I -..."_ she grabbed the rose pricking herself with it. _"Ouch."_

 _"God, I'm sorry. Let me see."_ he grabbed her hand and dropped a box.

Brienne, seeing it, crouched down in front of him and took it, looking at it in amazement.

 _"That should be me."_ Jaime took it and sighing opened it. _"Brienne, may you marry me?"_

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a word out, which made Jaime nervous.

 _“People often say no. Or yes! But ... ”_ she cut him off with a smiling kiss in the middle of it. _"That is a yes?"_ she kissed him again. _"Brienne."_

_"Yes, Yes, Yes. A million times yes, I may marry you. "_

At that moment they heard everyone congratulate each other and some fireworks outside.

_"Happy New Year sweetheart."_

_"Happy 2021, Jaime."_ she hugged him still not believing what had happened.

The new year began with a happy moment and a new fiancé.

🧸

🧸

🧸


End file.
